Guarded by three dragons
by Angel of spring
Summary: what if the guilds beloved rune mage was feeling down in the dumps will our favorite dragon slayers be able to help him
1. Chapter 1

Part 1/5

Chapter 1

Natsu's P.O.V

"I'm worried about Freed," I admitted sitting down at the table with Laxus and Gajeel. The two slayers looked at me before signaling to continue, "He has been more withdrawn since Laxus came back. It's almost as if he is scared of the three of us."

"What do you mean flame brain?" Gajeel asked gruffly.

"What does it sound like?" I bit back sarcastically, "Freed always was comfortable with us until Laxus was banned from the guild. Since Laxus has come back Freed has been acting very skittish and he won't even stay in the same room as all of us."

"So you noticed as well," Laxus replied as the green haired mage walked into the guild. His skin was sickly pale and his posture was tense.

Laxus' P.O.V

Freed was really worrying me; he had become very withdrawn since we had gotten back from our stay on Tenrou island. It was almost as if he feared being around us; luckily he stilled allowed Bixlow and Evergreen to protect him.

"You might be right fire brain," Gajeel growled as MiraJane started pushing herself onto the obviously uncomfortable mage, and it made my blood boil.

"Mira should NOT be touching him!" I growled loudly.

"Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Natsu, Erza! Report to my office," Master bellowed from the top of the bar counter. Freed jumped and almost fell of his chair, but thankfully Bixlow steadied him.

Freed's P.O.V

"As I am sure that you all have heard the grand magic games are approaching and Fairy Tail will be entering. I wish for the five of you to represent our guild!" Master stated proudly and my pulse began to increase. Me represent Fairy Tail, surely there was someone stronger than me. Compared to the others I was as weak as Happy, no Happy is stronger than I am.

"M-master," I said timidly causing the other 4 to look at me, "y-you must be m-mistaken I c-can't r-represent F-Fairy Tail in the G-grand magic g-games."

"What do you mean Freed you will do wonderfully!" Master exclaimed joyfully.

"B-but master w-what about M-MiraJane or Gray?" I stuttered pathetically, "they w-would be an m-much better c-choice to c-compete!"

"Calm yourself Freed master chose you for a reason; we should learn to accept his decision," Erza replied haughtily as she left the room, a confident smirk planted firmly on her face.

Natsu's P.O.V

"What brought this on my child?" Master asked Freed who just down cast his eyes, "I wish for you participate because you are one of the best strategist that this guild has to offer."

"Master is right rune boy we need you callin' the shot well we bash in the competitions face in. GiHi!" Gajeel bellowed as he threw his arm around Freed's shoulder. The man flinched at the contact; he kept his eyes downcast during the whole conversation. His behavior causes me and my fellow dragon slayers to really worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2/5

**Hey guys sorry for such a long hiatus I was recently on vacation then after that was animethon and I have just had not time at all… well whatever here is the next edition of **_**Guarded by three Dragons**_

Guarded by three Dragons

Chapter 2

Freed's P.O.V

Why would master even believe I would be of any use in the Grand Magic Games; the three dragon slayers were power houses that destroyed competition and Erza was the strongest female in our guild. Erza herself could take on any competition and come out without a scratch on her. Then there was me; weak and useless. My magic was completely worthless, and no matter what my team said I would always be a worthless brat that even my own family didn't want. My father once tried to sell me off as a sex slave. That was how I actually met Laxus; he was on a job request with Bixlow; the job was to destroy a human trafficking ring that I had been sold to. The two has stormed in and completely decimated the traders. I had actually been tied to a bed with some creep trying to stuff his dick up my ass when the two barged into the room. Laxus shocked the creeps' ass as Bix untied me. They had gotten me some close before bringing me to Fairy Tail where master had immediately accepted me into the guild.

Gajeel's P.O.V

I growled as Mira threw herself at Freed; the mage was clearly uncomfortable with the woman's advance. Laxus was almost sparking in anger, "calm down Sparky."

"Don't call me Sparky, Metal Head! You know that she shouldn't even be touching our mate!" Laxus barked as Natsu joined us. That was the other problem; Freed was destined to mate with all of us. It wasn't like we were mad about it or anything, we just didn't know how he was going to react to being mated to three different me.

"We have to tell him," Natsu stated shamefully, "I don't think Lisanna will get I don't like unless she sees that my mate is a man."

"We will tell him tonight." I state as Mirajane finally let go of Freed. The rune mage quickly sat down between Bixlow and Evergreen with a relieved look on his sickly face.

Laxus' P.O.V

"Freed come here," I call as Bix left with the celestial mage from Natsu's team and Ever left with Elman. Freed jumped slightly, but came to the table anyways.

"Y-yes L-L-Laxus w-what do y-you n-n-need?" Freed stuttered shyly, his eyes downcast.

"I want you to come over to my place," I replied simple, "we need to talk to you."

"FREED," Mira shouted as she jumped on my mate, "Want to come and play with me!?"

"Get off him Mira," Gajeel barked as he and Natsu returned to the table, "He doesn't like it when you touch him and you are obviously drunk."

"FINE," Mira huffed as she got off Freed, pushing him slightly as she left. Our mate stumbled forward only to be caught by Natsu.

"Let's talk in your office Laxus," Natsu stated as he pulled Freed towards the stairs ,"hurry up."

Freed's P.O.V

I was shocked the three most powerful males in our guild want to the talk to me; they probably wanted to get me to drop out from the Grand Magic Games.

"Are you alright Freed; Mira didn't hurt you did she?" Laxus asked softly ,"you can talk to me Freed." I am completely shocked right now.

"I-I am f-fine," I stutter, "w-why did you n-need to talk to me?"

"You know about dragon mating right?" Gajeel asked and all I could do is nod my head, "good since you understand the basics this shouldn't be too hard since dragoon slayers find love in the same way. We only get one chance to find love in our lives."

"W-why are y-you t-telling me t-this?" I asked in confusion. Why would they tell me this; did they want to break my heart?

"Calm yourself," Laxus whispered, "we aren't trying to hurt you with this information. You, Freed, are destined to mate all of us."

"He is trying to say that you are ours to love and protect," Gajeel stated as he pulled me from my seat, sat down, and pulled me into his lap. Laxus and Natsu kneeling down in front of me, each of them placing a hand on my knee, "all of us promise that we will protect you."

"P-please don't t-tease me," I whispered sadly and struggled to get out of Gajeel's hold. "Y-you c-could have a-anyone in t-the guild so p-please don't b-be s-so c-c-cruel." By the end of my little speech sobs had begun to travel through my frame. The three males just held me close whispering comforting words.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3/5

Guarded by three Dragons

Chapter 2

Laxus' P.O.V

(2 weeks before GMG)

Two weeks since we confessed to our mate, two weeks since we has comforted him as he broke down due to insecurities, and two weeks since he had accepted us. In those two weeks we had learned about all of Freed's fears and scars, Gajeel's abuse, and Natsu's mask. Freed worried that he wasn't good enough for us and that we would all leave him. Gajeel was constantly scared that Freed would break at the simplest touch; the metal head also feared that he would lose control of his temper and really harm someone. Natsu admitted that he fought so no one would forget about him and abandon him as his father had. I had told them about my father and my constant struggle to not become like him. Surprisingly it was Freed who told that I was being an idiot. He lectured me that if I did desert the guild he wold come and drag me back himself. He then pressed a kiss to my cheek and promised me he would always be there when I needed it.

Natsu's P.O.V

These past two weeks had been amazing. Even though Freed was mated to all of us he still found time to spend with each of us individually. Still he stayed mostly with Laxus, but Gajeel and I still got Freed time as well. Freed always seemed to be getting us little gifts of admiration, and it was adorable to see him blush when he gave the gifts to us.

Gajeel's P.O.V

Man am I glad Freed us finally ours. It meant I had a reason to get angry at Mira without getting strange looks; it also meant that I could touch him whenever I please. Not that I would over step any boundaries he set as he was too precious to do that to. It saddened and angered me to know that his own family abused him and sold him off to human traffickers; if it wasn't for sparky and his team Freed may have never come to Fairy Tail. I am unsure if I would have stayed if the small rune mage wasn't a part of the guild.

Author's P.O.V

By now the whole guild had realised that Freed was in a relationship with the three dragon slayers; most accepted it as a welcomed change and were actually glad for Freed. However there were a few people who thought it was wrong, but for the most part the guild just ignored them. Another change was that Freed was happier since mating with the slayers. He would come to the guild with a smile on his face and interacted with the members more. It made the elder members smile to see the shy boy finally branching out and making friends. The four-some has definitely changed the guild for the better.

**AN: So the main part of the story is done but promise that for each holiday we have I will do a story to go along with it so fear not **_**Guarded by three dragons **_**is far from over. Review and follow for more updates.**

**Thank to those that have reviewed already:**

** Daddys little crazy bitch**

** ginie27**

** Starrystarr33**

** Staticy Fox Atra**

** NaruShika-Forever**

** Transformers' BABY **

** Akatsuki Fatale **

** Fraxus-Thunder**

** Kira**

** FeatherPhoenix**

** Tscarlet **

** Midori the Matchmaker**

**You are all awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter and read those that will come.**

**Ciao everyone and have a wonderful life.**__


End file.
